Qui suisje?
by Shela-shela
Summary: Les pensées de personnages qui m'intriguent, sorte de biographie miniature en OS. J'ai commencé par un OS sur Bellatrix, puis Tonks, mais si vous voulez que je m'essaie à d'autres personnages, demandez-le moi juste, et je ferais de mon mieux
1. Chapter 1

**Bla-bla que tout le monde s'en fout : **

Voila, voila, je voulais écrire quelque chose sur Bellatrix, parce qu'on la voit souvent vaguement folle, mais on ne sais jamais vraiment comment elle pense (en tout cas, chez moi, c'est le cas), alors j'ai essayé de voir comment elle pouvait penser et quelles pourraient être les liens qui l'unissent à Voldemort...  
Et j'ai pondu ce petit OS, qui, je l'espère, vous plaira.

En tout cas, je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire, et c'est déjà une bonne chose en soi

Pour les autres fictions, j'essayerais d'updater avant le 9 du mois de septembre, car je partirais pour l'Angleterre...

En ce moment, je suis sur un OS drarry, que j'ai appelé pour l'instant "enfants de la partie". J'espère que je pourrais le poster avant de partir

J'ai eu mes examens, pour ceux que ça intéresse (la dernière fois que j'ai posté une histoire, j'avais dit passer mes oraux, donc, voila le fin mot de l'histoire

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous et à toutes

**Qui suis-je? Votre pire cauchemar...**

Certains me pensent folle.

D'autres me qualifient de dangereuse.

Ce que je suis, ce que je sais, c'est que je suis trop...  
trop lucide pour être la petite épouse parfaite qu'est Narcissa.

Trop mauvaise pour être le bon samaritain qu'est Sirius Black.

Je ne lutterais du bon côté pour rien au monde.

La vérité, c'est que je déteste profondément ce qui s'approche de la perfection.

Je ne supporte pas Sirius.

Trop droit.

Trop fier.

Trop beau.

Pas de vice dans sa personnalité.

J'ai très envie de le détruire de mes mains.

Détruire cette perfection qui m'horripile et me subjugue.

Mon nom?

Bellatrix

Bellatrix Black.

Souvenez-vous en:

c'est un nom qui entrera surement dans l'histoire.

Depuis toute petite, on m'a appris à ne jamais me laisser marcher sur les pieds.

« Les autres ne comptent pas, seule toi compte. Ne pense pas aux autres, car les autres ne penseront jamais à toi avant de penser à eux. »

voilà des paroles qu'on m'a martelé avec soin jusqu'à ce que je soit en mesure de les comprendre et de les intégrer comme étant vraies.

Rien d'autre ne compte.

Dans notre monde, seul le pouvoir est important...

« Ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds »

Il n'y a que ces crétins de poufsouffles pour prétendre que l'amour est le seul bien précieux de l'homme.

Hors l'amour ne sert à rien.

L'amour a-t-il déjà protégé? Bien sûr que non...

L'amour a-t-il déjà sauvé de la mort? Le contraire serait plutôt exact...

L'amour a-t-il déjà été à l'origine d'une ascension sociale, ou d'une fortune nouvelle?

Non, non encore non. Comprenez : on ne cherche pas à abuser de l'être aimé...

Et cette « perfection » dans la manière de penser me répugne.  
L'amour est un fardeau de mièvrerie.

Il change l'homme le plus fort en être faible.

L'homme auquel je m'attacherais et j'attacherais mon nom n'aimera personne.

Je le jure.

Quand j'ai été amenée pour la première fois devant le seigneur des ténèbres, j'ai été subjuguée et admirative.

Car oui, l'admiration ne rend pas faible.

Elle est silencieuse.

Solitaire.

Elle épie sans pitié, sans jamais se faire connaitre.

Alors oui, je fus instantanément admirative devant tant de charisme.

De caractère.

De force, que dis-je, de puissance.

Jamais un tel homme ne s'abaisserait à s'abandonner à un sentiment aussi dérisoire et horripilant que l'Amour.

C'est un fait, et je l'admirais pour cela.

Et c'est ainsi que je me suis décidée à le suivre pleinement.

Je l'ai vu à la lueur cruelle qui se dessina à ce moment-là dans ses yeux : nous étions pareils, semblables...

Alors toutes ces années, je l'ai suivi envers et contre tout, envers et contre tous.

Lorsque j'ai appris la chute de Voldemort, et ce, à cause de l'amour, j'en fus dévastée.

J'avais envie de crier ma rage au monde entier.

L'amour ne pouvait pas dépasser la haine!

Mon maitre ne pouvait pas avoir été vaincu...

IMPOSSIBLE!!

Je me terrais alors chez moi.

La haine que j'éprouvais alors pour le chérubin n'eut plus de limites.

Il était tout ce que j'exécrais.

Il avait détruit celui que j'admirais.

Mes yeux pleurèrent des larmes amères sans que je ne me l'explique vraiment.

Alors je cherchait dans des livres.

Je voulais savoir ce qu'était réellement l'amour.

Il me fallait connaitre mon ennemi pour mieux lutter contre lui.

Car je m'étais juré de ne pas être touchée par l'immonde sentiment.

Au fil de mes recherches, je m'aperçus que je connaissait ces descriptions.

Je cherchais donc avec plus de hargne encore.

L'amour.

Le connaissais-je vraiment?

En désespoir de cause, je fabriquais une potion pour savoir si j'étais touchée.

Une potion qui révélait le nom de l'être aimé.

Je la réalisais très précautionneusement, espérant que de ses vapeurs turquoises ne s'élèverait que du néant.

Je ne fus hélas pas exhaussée, et du miroir que représentait la surface de la potion s'éleva insidieusement des lettres d'or.

Des lettres qui formèrent bientôt un mot.

Un seul.

Une seul mot qui contenait la clef de mon destin : Voldemort.

J'en fus littéralement ébahie.

Etait-ce réellement cela?

L'Amour que tous les mièvres se plaisaient à encenser?

Je me devais d'être heureuse dans mon malheur, car je savais qu'il ne m'aimerait jamais quoique je fasse.

Il était mort, n'est-ce-pas?

Je n'avais donc plus rien à craindre du sentiment qui aurait sans nul doute causé ma perte...

.

_**Voila...  
J'espère que ce petit et modeste OS vous a plu, si c'est le cas, n'hésietez pas à me le dire, ça me fera plaisir. Si vous avez un commentaire à faire, un impression ou quoi que ce soit n'hésitez pas non plus**_

_**bizzz**_

_**Mina**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Blabla dont tout le monde se fout :**

Voilà un petit OS mitonné avec amour

Comme je part le 9, et que je ne pourrais probablement plus écrire pendant 4 mois, je vais essayer d'en mettre le plus possible avant '

Je crois qu'il est inutile de rappeler que le personnage ne m'appartient pas, que je tente juste d'imaginer sa manière de penser

Je dis un grand merci à Frances Burnett , qui a gentillement corrigé ce OS --

Sur ce, Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes!

**Tonks : Qui suis-je ? Une rêveuse... **

J'aime les gens.

Cela peut paraître naïf.

Je suis peut-être naïve.

Déjà, depuis tout petite, La chose que je fais le mieux, c'est croire_  
_  
Croire en l'amour, croire en la vie, croire en la race humaine.

Croire m'a permis de me dépasser.

Je sais à quel point il est facile d'être fataliste dans un monde où tout est loin d'être rose.

Je le sais peut-être mieux que personne...

Moi, qui n'ai pas de forme fixe et définie, qui ne suis pas « normale » au regard des autres.

Mais je veux espérer, je veux m'imaginer que les gens ont tous cette lueur de bonté en eux, cette lueur qui pourrait faire changer le monde, si faible soit-elle.

Je vis peut-être dans un monde de chimères.

Dans ma bulle, en retrait de tout.

Entourée de cette bulle d'amour imaginaire dont je me farde si bien.

Peut-être que le monde ne me voit que comme une empotée rêveuse.

Mais ces rêves, ces chimères me rendent heureuse.

Je porte le poids de mes rêves, avec le sourire, sans trop savoir vers où tout cela me mènera.

Sans trop savoir ce que le destin me réservera.

Moi, la fille aux rêves, qui voit les gens briller tout autour de soi.

Moi, qui aime de tout cœur le monde qui m'entoure et qui est le mien.

Moi qui, un jour, saurais trouver la clef du cœur de ceux qui vivent reclus, persuadés que le monde n'a plus rien à leur offrir.

Je saurais leur prouver que le monde est plein des couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, et que pour le savoir, il suffit d'ouvrir grand les yeux, dans mon mondemulticolore.

Je saurais, oui, je saurais montrer, moi, Tonks, à Rémus, le loup perdu dans la grisaille de ses souvenirs malheureux, que le bonheur existe toujours, et que je saurais bien le lui apporter.

Qu'il n'a pas à se punir indéfiniment des erreurs qu'il n'a pas commises.

Des fautes qu'il n'a jamais commises.

Et ce jour-là, le monde de l'arc-en-ciel nous portera, sur ces chatoyantes couleurs, vers des jours meilleurs.  
Nous connaitrons enfin ensemble le goût sucré des chimères de mon monde de rêve.

De notre monde de rêve...

Voila, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Si vous avez aimé, pas aimé, si vous voulez entendre un personnage en particulier, n'hésitez pas à me le dire! Je suis toute ouïe (en l'occurence j'ai les deux yeux ouverts )

See you, space cow-boys...

Shela-shela


End file.
